


Face to Face

by Arlana



Series: Wrong Number [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: “Have you done this before?” Semi asks. A simple question, curious. Ushijima shakes his head no, surprise flickers across Semi's features briefly before it is replaced with something more mischievous. Ushijima makes a note to ask about that later.“Well then, I guess lucky me. I get to teach you something new tonight.”Direct follow up to Wrong Number where we skip dinner and go straight to the bedroom.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Wrong Number [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475252
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> This series rises from the dead and I finally finish this WIP that has been sitting in my folders for months now and I'm not sure how it happens but when I write smut it always comes out longer than expected.
> 
> I'm not completely happy with this fic but the longer it sits in in my folders the more I hate it so maybe I'll come back and do some edits in future to bring it up to scratch. I still can't write smut for shit but I dedicate this fic to everyone that's read this series thus far.

“ _Ah_ —” Semi gasps, a weak shuddering sound, barely registering the press of the wall against his back before lips captured his in a bruising kiss. A tongue pushes its way back in, sweeping over every inch, tasting, claiming everything he had to offer. Desperate to swallow up every sound. Large calloused hands rucking up his shirt and pushing their way upward, a trail of heat flaring underneath his skin in their wake.

Semi is effortlessly hoisted off the ground, Ushijima's hands gripping and kneading at his backside roughly, appreciatively, before sliding themselves under the waistband of his pants. He arches into the touch, moaning and wrapping long legs around Ushijima's torso, locking his ankles for security and to pull the larger man as close as humanly possible, molding his body against him. 

Parting for air offers enough time for Semi to shuck his over-sized shirt, revealing an overly lacy, sheer, forest green bralette with thin bands wrapping around the dip of his waist.

Arousal burned low in Ushjima's belly, pooling into his loins as he was finally able to see the promised lingerie for himself.

Anticipation had hung heavy over their entire dinner date, they talked about the mundane of their day and classes but, Ushijima had been eyeing Semi's shoulder all night, the shirt collar hanging off just enough to display a thin lacy strap and bare skin. Semi hadn’t missed the way Ushijima's eyes flickered to his shoulder at every shift, heavy gaze tracing across his collar bone and up his neck like a phantom touch.

They had briefly talked out feelings and come to an understanding once the plates were cleared away and they stopped dancing around the pleasantries.

Well, sort of.

(It was more like Semi confessing point blank how much he'd been pining for Ushijima for a couple years now convinced that his feelings were unrequited and laying all his intentions on the table, and Ushijima getting out a few words before they were suddenly kissing and groping like horny teenagers.)

In all technicality it worked out just fine as far as they were concerned. The turn of events was more than agreeable.

As soon as the shirt was off Ushijima was on him again, pressing harder than before as lips attached themselves to the slender column of Semi’s neck. He lavishes attention on one particular spot just underneath the junction of Semi's jaw, suckling at the skin and sinking his teeth into the flesh. He meticulously leaves marks on the supple and delicate skin in discreet areas; mindful that Semi may not want his bedroom activities broadcasted for all to see despite how much Ushijima deeply wanted to mark up all skin available and to leave no questions about who bedded him.

But, for now he would be satisfied with knowing that when Semi saw the hickeys in the coming days he would think of him and only him.

Ushijima grunts, reluctantly pulling away when hands begin pushing harder at his chest. 

“Off.” Is all Semi says, tugging Ushijima's tee free from his pants. Fingers already impatiently sneaking underneath the thin material. He makes no attempt at actually stripping off the shirt and Ushijima is forced to let the blond down.

As soon as Semi's feet met the floor he strips off his pants, dropping them unceremoniously on the ground with the flick of a wrist and revealing a matching all lace pair of forest green panties. Ushijima's breath gets caught in his throat, a groan tears itself from his windpipe and blood rushes to fill his already half hard cock. The underwear perfectly hugging his hips and that sinfully perky round ass, leaving very little to the imagination.

“Like what you see?” Semi asks coquettishly, batting his eyelashes as he twirls playfully. Half a smirk dancing on the corner of his lips. “Told you it would be better in person.”

Ushijima could only nod dumbly, transfixed at the delicate curve of the other's waist and where it flared out to meet his plush ass. Suddenly overtaken by a need to touch and squeeze and _play_ with the mounds of flesh. He is only allowed a moment to appreciate how pretty Semi was—all wrapped up in scraps of lace, looking like he had just stepped out of one of the lurid fantasies his mind had been conjuring up all afternoon—before Semi was pulling the bralette off. 

The bralette is dropped atop the pants and Ushijima finds himself being pulled towards the bed. He lands on top of Semi, their mouths slotting together once more. He nibbles on a full bottom lip, sucking at the abused flesh before pressing a tongue back inside in search of its partner.

Semi wastes no time in hooking a leg around Ushijima's hips, dragging his pelvis down to meet his. Semi easily rolls his hips up to meet Ushijima's, their clothed cocks brushing against one another in a torturously sweet grind. It was electric in the best of ways and he couldn't get enough. He _needed_ them closer. _Now._

“Is this okay?” Ushijima asks quietly when they part, his voice a husky rumble and fingers stilled on the band of the panties.

Disbelievingly, Semi huffs out a breath, an affectionate smile playing on his lips, fingers coming up to toy with a strand of olive hair, “If I didn't want this you'd definitely know, _Wakatoshi_.” He purrs out the name like the devious minx he was before yanking the other down for another wet and messy kiss.

The panties were quickly discarded and Semi was laid bare on the sheets.

Ushijima takes a long second to take in the sight; Semi perfectly laid out underneath, long milky legs spread wide all for him, unblemished skin soaked in a crimson blush and eyes dark and hazy. Even his dick was a pretty thing, slender with just a hint of a curve and a rosy red tip. He had never seen something so exquisite before. Ushijima's own dick gave an interested twitch from the confines of his boxers, aching to be lodged somewhere deep inside Semi.

Hoisting himself upright Semi begins impatiently tugging at Ushijima's belt and zipper, he hastily obliges in shucking off the pants and underwear before rejoining him.

“Have you done this before?” Semi asks. A simple question, curious. Ushijima shakes his head no, surprise flickers across Semi's features briefly before it is replaced with something more mischievous. Ushijima makes a note to ask about that later. Semi presses a hand against his hard chest before pushing, Ushijima allows himself to fall back onto the mattress and Semi easily swings a leg across his hips and settles down, properly straddling him, ass brushing across Ushijima’s hard-on teasingly. A coy smile in place and eyes half lidded. “Well then, I guess lucky me. I get to teach you something new tonight.”

He reaches over to the nightstand and rummages around in the drawer for a moment before retrieving his used bottle of lube. He continues to search for something else before pulling back with a frustrated sigh. Ushijima carefully watches as Semi licks his lips before tugging the abused bottom one in and chewing on it, brows drawn together slightly, a pensive look on his face. He lifts his eyes to meet Ushijima.

“I’ve got lube, but no condoms.” Semi doesn’t elaborate any further, Ushijima understanding the unsaid. Semi does produce a folded-up sheet of paper from the drawer however, “My most recent results. I’m negative for everything. You can see for yourself. But we can also wait.” Semi offers up the paper with a reassuring smile but Ushijima pushes the hand away.

“I trust you.” Is all he says in return, resting a hand on Semi's hip, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the skin. Honey brown eyes widen a fraction and Semi smiles lightly before bringing their lips together in a slow, loving, kiss.

“Okay,” Semi breathes out as soon as they part, “I'm clean. And just so you know no other recent partners.”

Ushijima gives an acknowledging nod as Semi repositions himself, wriggling into a more comfortable spot, all the while pulling groans from Ushijima as he grinds down trying to restore the paused mood. A hand comes up to grasp his other hip, guiding his deliciously slow rolls as Ushijima bucks up, aching cock pressing a hard line against his ass and seeking the contact he was being deprived of.

Planting knees on either side of Ushijima Semi pulls off just enough to hover, dangerously close to where Ushijima needs him most but just out of reach. Ushijima’s hips make a futile attempt to follow, only to be pinned back down with surprising strength. Semi makes a playful disapproving tutting sound as he pops open the cap of the lube and pours a generous amount over his fingers, slicking them. A hand rests on Ushijima's chest for leverage. 

They lock eyes as Semi reaches backwards, fingers teasing at his entrance and slowly pushing in. A shallow gasp escapes as the digit slides in easily enough and it only takes a little prodding to add another, his other hand coming up to lazily stroke himself. Quiet mewls pour out of Semi unabashedly, growing in volume until he was no longer trying to contain them.

Ushijima drinks in the sight and sounds, committing them to memory. He had never seen porn or anything of the like before, not much caring for such things. But, if Semi starred he was sure he’d be an avid watcher.

“I'll— _nngh_ —teach you how to do _this_ next time.” Semi moans out, his eyes glassy as he worked himself open.

 _Next time._ Ushijima barely registered the words but a jolt of excitement courses through his body, the promise already wetting his appetite for more. He would certainly look forward to doing this again and showing Semi how good of a teacher he was. Ushijima had always been a rather efficient hands on learner.

He relinquishes one hand from the blonde’s hips to reach up and tug his bottom lip free from where it was captured between teeth. Semi's attention is quickly drawn to the touch. A pink tongue darts out to delicately lap at his thumb, drawing it into a wet and waiting mouth, sucking on the digit and making almost pornographic slurping sounds. All the while never breaking eye contact.

The action has Ushijima breathing harder.

Eventually, Semi releases the finger and retracts his own from his body. Ushijima positively _moans_ when his engorged length is gripped and slathered generously in lube. Semi gives him a couple teasing pumps, fumbling a little trying to wrap his fingers completely around the member before guiding it into place. The swollen spongey cock head kissing against his entrance for a long moment, Semi sucks in a breath before bearing down.

The head enters easily, Ushijima grits his teeth breaths coming out in ragged puffs, watching as Semi slowly, agonizingly slowly, sinks down. Inch by inch he feels himself being sucked in the body above, velvety soft walls encasing him and pulsing, squeezing and shaping around his throbbing cock like it was made for him. Ungodly self-restraint the only thing keeping Ushijima from bucking around wildly and burying himself balls deep in a single stroke. He idly runs his hands up and down Semi's sides in encouragement and as a distraction. Silently amazed at how easily this body was opening up to accept his thickness.

Semi lets out a high keening sound once he is fully seated, eyes screwed shut and head thrown backwards, jaw slacked and panting out shallow breaths. Ushijima was fairing no better, his dick twitched in excitement at the new and incredible feeling of finally being buried inside Semi.

“ _Fuuuuck,”_ Semi moans, thighs trembling, “you’re— _igh_ —huge. I’m so _full._ ”

Ushijima's hands fly to grasp at the blond’s hips, knuckles turning ghost white in an attempt to keep Semi still and ground himself to keep from coming so soon. Ushijima knows his fingers would certainly leave bruises come morning, but he hardly cared and to be frank was not an ounce apologetic for them.

“You-you ready?” Semi asks, tentatively shifting in his lap, shuddering at the way Ushijima’s cock nudged at his prostate. 

As soon as he is granted approval Semi begins moving experimentally, lifting himself just enough for shallow thrusts, swiveling his hips to find the angle he needs. Soft mewls and whimpers leave his mouth as he rocks back and forth, savoring how Ushijima's painfully fat cock was deliciously splitting him in half, filling him up in ways he had no idea he needed.

It doesn't take long before Semi begins lifting himself farther up, almost all the way before slamming down with such force that it leaves the both of them breathless. He picks up the pace, eagerly bouncing up and down to service himself on Ushijima like a personal toy.

“ _Eita._ ” Ushijima growls. His grip tightens, fingers digging into the perfect mounds of Semi's asscheeks, spreading them as he pounded into the body above, forcing Semi down as hard as he could and rolling his hips to meet each drop, forcing himself in deeper. The slick slapping sounds of their bodies coming together coupled with Semi's unrestrained begging whines was the lewdest most filthy thing Ushijima had ever heard in his life.

“So— _mmh—_ so good. Just-just a little more— _ah!_ ” Semi yelps at a particularly hard thrust slamming into his prostate dead on, almost throwing him from Ushijima’s lap, “ _OOooooh fuck._ Do that again.”

Not needing any more encouragement Ushijima begins thrusting in earnest, no longer content with just taking what Semi was willing to give. His hands settle on the blond's waist, biceps flexing as he lifts him, guiding his body in time with his thrusts. Semi surrenders his control, jaw going slack and losing his momentum, allowing Ushijima to do as he pleased, using and fucking into him like he was made for it.

For the first time that evening Ushijima truly takes in the full sight of Semi. Eyes glazed from the desire, pupils blown so wide Ushijima can almost see himself reflected and face splotchy red, lips glossy from saliva, bruised and puffy and looking so very kissable. His neck and chest were dyed the same red and his leaking cock looked in need of attention, pearls of precum sliding down the length as he sat impaled on Ushijima's cock.

He was absolutely _wrecked_.

Cupping Semi's jaw Ushijima draws him down for a kiss, greedily swallowing up all the broken and strained noises as he continued his assault. Arms wrapped themselves around his neck as Semi clung to him, desperately begging for more as he bucked his hips in perfect timing to Ushijima's senseless rhythm. With all the strength that remained Ushijima set himself to earnestly fucking up into the willing and hot pliant body above. His thrusts grow even harder and deeper and Semi positively wailed at the sudden change in pace.

“ _Oo-ooh fuck!”_ Semi nearly sobs as Ushijima’s hand snuck its way between them to grab ahold of his weeping cock. All it takes is a few strokes and a final thrust pressed hard against his prostate and Semi is coming without warning. The heat in his belly explodes and he is shaking through his orgasm.

“ _Wakatoshi!_ ” Semi cries out, his walls clamping down on the still hard length inside him, grinding down as best he could to bring Ushijima to orgasm too.

It didn't take much effort. Between Semi constricting around him and the way he was shivering in pleasure, mouthing at his neck Ushijima was tumbling over the edge all too soon, a deep guttural groan rumbling forth from his chest as he emptied himself inside.

They collapse together back onto the bed. Semi’s head still tucked away in the crook of Ushijima's neck, heavy breathing the only sound in the silent room.

Distantly Semi is aware of the humming discomfort in his back and the sticky drying mess on his abdomen and thighs. With a shaky exhale and even shakier legs he slowly dismounts Ushijima, taking care not to jostle the other too much. The slick lewd sound of Ushijima's spent cock sliding out of his oversensitive hole was enough to have Semi moaning and lust swirling in his stomach again.

But he ignores the feeling in favor of making his way to his attached bathroom to clean up.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Semi proposes as casually as possible upon returning, passing a wet towel to Ushijima.

“If you would not mind.” Was his answer while he wiped himself down.

Tossing the used towel in a hamper Semi crawls back under the covers to join Ushijima, settling down to face him.

“I haven't once told you that you looked beautiful tonight.” Ushijima murmurs, tucking a strand of hair behind Semi's ear, making him scoff at the sappiness.

“I think we're past the complements stage now. But thanks anyways.”

They're quiet for a while, content to listen to each other's breathing and basking in the moment. Ushijima is the first to speak.

“Next time,” he begins, the words instantly snapping Semi out of his encroaching sleepy daze, “I think I would like to fuck you in the lingerie.”

Semi almost faints.

He is left gasping for words and wondering if maybe he _had_ dreamt the entire day up. How could Ushijima have said those word so nonchalantly, and more importantly, when did he learn how to say ‘fuck’? Semi was on the brink of an aneurysm and overheating.

He barely squeaks out a meek, “Sure thing.” before sinking into the sheets and burying his beet red face in a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for me. I never planned on turning that first fic into a series but here we are almost exactly a year later and I am calling it done. Unless another idea comes up but otherwise, thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
